


Слишком личная информация

by Die_Glocke, Finkay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Future, M/M, Pre-Slash, Questions, leap into the future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если однажды Маккою удастся заглянуть на пятнадцать лет вперед, что неожиданно нового он сможет узнать о своем будущем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком личная информация

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Українська available: [Надто особиста інформація](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293670) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke), [Finkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay)



> Написано на Первый фестиваль украинского фанатского творчества «Чумацький шлях».

— Ваши пальцы, доктор, — сипло выдохнул Чехов, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Будут переломаны в двух местах каждый, если вы, энсин, сейчас уроните эту панель, — так же сипло прохрипел Маккой в качестве предупреждения.

Павел согласно кивнул и сильнее уперся плечом в выступ у самого края крышки. Эта панель весила, наверное, больше сотни фунтов, но у Чехова не было выбора или возможности поменяться с кем-то местами.

Времени не хватало катастрофически, и температура в оружейном отсеке поднималась слишком быстро.

Воздух, которым они дышали, того и гляди грозил спалить легкие. Доктор был мокрым как мышь, рубашка вымокла насквозь, а пальцы соскальзывали с металлических винтов, на которые он накручивал хрупкие тросы проводов. Руки у Чехова тоже вспотели, и предупреждение доктора держать крепче было не лишним. Ему не хотелось присоединиться к Скотти на скамейке запасных.

— Блоки С3 и Р7 настроены. Что дальше, мистер Скотт? — крикнул в сторону коммуникатора на стене Павел и мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, безрезультатно пытаясь скинуть прилипшие к мокрым вискам и щекам пряди.

— Нужно поменять Р6 и А7 местами, — четко обозначил задачу инженер, и чуть виновато пожелал: — Держитесь там!

— Выживем — побреюсь налысо, — пообещал всем присутствующим Чехов. И почти сразу был перебит капитаном на соседней линии.

— Поторопитесь. Корабли литар снова появились на радарах.

— Не подгоняй, Джим, — рявкнул доктор и сплюнул в угол комнаты — даже глотать в этом аду становилось все сложнее. — Я, черт возьми, доктор, а не механик. И не по моей вине у нас произошла эта рекогносцировка, вследствие которой половина инженеров в лазарете, а я, вместо того чтобы их латать, ковыряюсь в проводах.

— Это ювелирная работа, а у вас удивительные руки, — с благоговением в голосе признался Скотти. — А я в гипсовых накладках еще полтора часа не смогу ничего сделать, пока не срастутся переломы.

— У нас нет полутора часов, — перебил их Кирк. — Две минуты, Боунс. У тебя и твоих рук ровно две минуты, чтобы нас спасти.

— Три с половиной, если они не восстановили свой правый двигатель полностью, — возразил шепотом Чехов.

Маккой накрутил еще один винт и вытер рукавом форменки энсину лоб. Тот быстро заморгал, стряхивая попавшую на ресницы влагу.

— Спасибо.

— С вас чашка вашего чудесного чая с травами, если мы выживем.

— Первым делом, сэр, — клятвенно заверил Маккоя Чехов. — Дальше, мистер Скотт.

— С8 и Т2. О4 и N2. D5 и...

Доктору удалось перенастроить эти чертовы пушки, еще не адаптированные для земных кораблей, когда «Энтерпрайз» приняла на свой борт второй вражеский залп. Жара в камере уже давно перевалила за средний показатель пустыни Сахара в хорошую погоду, и, вытащив наконец руки, Маккой без стеснения вытер мокрые ладони о штанины. Чехов же со вздохом облегчения выпустил панель из сведенных судорогой напряжения пальцев.

Пластик крышки упал на место со звучным грохотом. И в тот же момент пол оружейного отсека вздрогнул. Люминесцентно-желтая вспышка проскочила змейкой по стенам, и доктор почувствовал, как что-то почти насильно лишает его связи реальностью. Его сознание отключилось еще до встречи тела с полом.

* * *

Маккой пришел в себя тишине и темноте. Вокруг него мерными желтыми и зелеными лампочками горели клавиши на панели — и только. Никакой красной сирены боевой готовности, никакого шума, никаких голосов. Он даже подумал, что, может, оглох.

— Дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота, — как мантру протараторил доктор. Голос у него был сиплый, но он вполне себя слышал.

Следующим пунктом программы была проверка состояния конечностей. Судя по боли во всем теле, все было при нем и в относительном порядке — боль была не острой, как от травмы, а ноющей, как после долгого лежания на полу.

Маккой со стоном поднялся, несколько раз моргнул, пока глаза привыкали к темноте, и попытался восстановить в памяти недавние события. Нападение литар, кризис в оружейном отсеке, «я, черт возьми, доктор, а не механик», вспышка... и здравствуй, темнота. В прямом и переносном смысле.

Впрочем, темнота как раз-таки поддавалось логическому объяснению: похоже, просто не успели восстановить энергоснабжение в оружейном отсеке. А вот почему его оставили валяться на полу без сознания и преспокойно отправились заниматься своими делами — это был вопрос куда более волнующий.

Нащупав тумблер интеркома, доктор перевел его в положение «Вкл.» и пробурчал привычное «Маккой — лазарету», рассудив, что на мостике сейчас может быть и не до него, а в лазарете наверняка кто-нибудь отыщется. Но динамик одарил его гробовым молчанием.

— Черт, — выругался Маккой. Голос все еще звучал как-то странно, но это как раз-таки было неудивительно: всякой гадости они успели надышаться порядочно.

Похоже, корабль изрядно потрепало. Но почему Маккоя оставили на произвол судьбы, все равно было непонятно. К счастью, для таких случаев у доктора было универсальное правило: в любой непонятной ситуации отправляйся в лазарет. Дома, как говорится, и стены помогают.

В коридорах корабля царил таинственный полумрак и подозрительная пустота. «Половина в лазарете, половина на мостике или в инженерном», — придумал доктор логичное объяснение, которое, если его проанализировать, было не таким уж и логичным. Но Маккой решил не анализировать, чтобы не паниковать раньше времени.

Не паниковать у него вышло две с половиной минуты — ровно столько занимал путь от оружейного отсека до лазарета. Перешагнув его порог, доктор застыл на месте: в лазарете не было никого — ни раненых, ни персонала, ни одного трупа под простынкой.

Оказавшись в такой ситуации, полагается сказать: «Я сплю, и мне это снится» и посильнее себя ущипнуть. Маккой щипать себя не стал — тело все еще ломило — вместо этого он решительно подошел к компьютеру, хотя был уверен, что компьютерная сеть не работает точно так же, как освещение и связь.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, монитор засветился мягким светом и выдал привычный экран входа в систему.

— Ну хоть что-то, — пробормотал Маккой с облегчением и ввел логин и пароль.

— Пользователь с таким именем в системе не обнаружен, — вежливо сообщил компьютер.

— Да что ж ты... Ладно, попробуем так.

С этими словами Маккой ввел универсальный логин для старших офицеров. Уж он-то должен был сработать.

— Пользователь с такими именем в системе не обнаружен, — повторил компьютер (как показалось доктору, с легкой издевкой).

И вот тут логические объяснения у Маккоя закончились. Остались только варианты «сон», «бред» и «меня похитили инопланетяне и для изучения поведенческих реакций достоверно воссоздали интерьер «Энтерпрайз» (последнее объяснение, впрочем, было логичным, но такое уже случалось с Джимом, а снаряд, как известно, в одну воронку дважды не падает).

— Боунс, вот ты где. Так и знал, что стоит тебя оставить на минуту, и ты побежишь в лазарет.

Голос, раздавшийся за спиной доктора, определенно принадлежал Джиму Кирку.

Огромным усилием воли Маккой заставил себя обернуться. В дверном проеме действительно маячила фигура капитана Кирка — вот только что-то в капитане было не так. Может быть, излишняя широта торса или слишком глубокие тени, залегшие под глазами. В полумраке Боунс не мог понять, что именно.

— Хреново выглядишь, Джим, — выдавил он из себя просто для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Это ты мне как врач говоришь или как друг? — усмехнулся Кирк, стоя против света и загораживая собой весь проход.

— А есть разница? — буркнул Маккой, прохаживаясь по пустому пространству лазарета, как по подиуму. — Где все?

— На мостике. Ну, кроме Скотти. Он перепроверяет установки, которые мы отключили в прошлый раз.

Боунс замер на полушаге, осознав, что не может уловить ход мысли Кирка.

— Кто пустил Скотти в инженерный? Уже прошло полтора часа? И...

Именно на этом «и» капитан Джим Кирк вышел вперед, представ пред доктором во всей красе так, что Маккой едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Кирк изменился с их последней встречи слишком сильно, особенно это было заметно в ширине его фигуры и морщинах, появившихся на еще недавно молодом лице.

— Джим, что с тобой? Что случилось? — затараторил, как попугай, доктор.

— Все отлично, — неопределенно взмахнул рукой капитан, отступая назад под напором внимания Боунса. — Ну, а пара килограмм не в счет, пока с давлением у меня все в порядке, ведь так?

— У тебя давление всегда в норме, — автоматически возразил Маккой, зная наизусть медкарту капитана от корки до корки. — Но что произошло? Это вирус? Облучение?

Маккой потянулся за трикодером, но карман оказался пуст.

— Это старость, дружище, — улыбнулся Кирк, дружески хлопнув доктора по плечу, словно в подтверждение, что шутку он оценил. — Таблеток от нее все еще не изобрели.

Боунс попытался перехватить руку Джима (вдруг то, что с ним произошло, передается через прикосновение) и замер, как пораженный громом. Его рука. Он не узнавал свою руку: сероватую, словно пергамент, покрытую темными пятнами и исполосованную канавками морщин.

Не слушая веселый треп капитана, доктор кинулся к боковому стеллажу и, распахнув его, уставился на свое отражение в зеркальной поверхности. Из зеркала смотрел на себя он сам, ничуть не изменившийся за последние пару часов. Маккой перевел взгляд на руки, потом снова на зеркало. Сделав так несколько раз, он понял, что проблема не в руках и не в зеркале, а... в чем?

Вирусы, облучение и прочие факторы, вызывающие ускоренное старение, он отмел сразу — судя по поведению Джима, старение было вполне естественным. Да и отражение в зеркале эти теории не объясняли. Но на вирусах и облучении версии Боунса заканчивались, а это означало, что придется прибегнуть к тяжелой артиллерии.

Вздохнув, доктор отвел взгляд от зеркала, развернулся к Джиму и сказал:

— Ненавижу это говорить, но нам нужен Спок.

Едва увидев Спока, Боунс понял, что все еще запутанней, чем кажется: вулканец выглядел точно так же, как и всегда. Джим при этом все так же выглядел на два десятка лет старше, чем нужно, а как в данный момент выглядел он сам, Маккой пока так и не выяснил.

Выслушав немного сбивчивый рассказ доктора о случившемся — начиная с атаки литар и заканчивая встречей с постаревшим Джимом в лазарете — Спок задал ему всего один вопрос:

— Какой сейчас год, доктор Маккой?

— 2260, конечно же, — пробурчал Леонард.

Джим издал странный звук, что-то среднее между удивленным возгласом и смешком, и Боунс понял, что ответил неправильно.

— Кажется, мы снова влипли, — констатировал Кирк с плохо скрываемым удовольствием. Нестандартные ситуации вызывали у него нездоровую реакцию: то, что нормальные люди считали поводом для беспокойства, для Джима было чуть ли не праздником.

— Сейчас 2275 год, доктор Маккой, — бесстрастно сообщил Спок и потянулся за трикодером.

— Неужели амнезия, — обреченно пробормотал Боунс. — Один удар головой — и прощайте, пятнадцать лет воспоминаний. Джим, на борту хоть кто-то из медиков есть, кроме меня? Сестра Чепэл?

— Ты хотел сказать, доктор Чепэл? — уточнил Кирк, нездоровый энтузиазм в его голосе быстро сменился беспокойством.

— Доктор Че... Ну надо же. Час от часу не легче.

— Не спешите с выводами, доктор, — предостерег его Спок. Он откалибровал трикодер и теперь ходил вокруг Маккоя кругами, постепенно сужая радиус. Трикодер сходил с ума, как счетчик Гейгера на свалке радиоактивных отходов, и нервировал Боунса еще сильнее, чем ходящий кругами Спок.

— Что вы там замеряете, Спок? — недовольно поинтересовался Маккой.

— Уровень тахионов.

— Тахионов? — заинтересованно спросил Кирк, подходя к Споку и заглядывая в экран трикодера.

— Тахионов, Джим.

— Ты думаешь?..

— Да, с большой долей вероятности...

— Ну конечно же!

Доктор наблюдал этот обмен репликами с легким недоумением: и когда эти двое успели спеться так, что начали понимать друг друга с полуслова? «Очевидно, в последние пятнадцать лет», — тут же сам собой пришел мрачный ответ.

— А можно с этого места поподробнее? — попросил Маккой. — Я доктор, а не специалист по квантовой физике.

— Тахионы — это субатомные частицы, движущиеся со скоростью, пресыщающей скорость света в вакууме, — начал вещать Спок. — Они являются, в частности, побочным продуктом темпоральных искажений...

— Короче говоря, — перебил его Джим. — Здесь явно замешаны временные аномалии.

Трикодер в подтверждение его слов неистово заверещал.

— Спок, да отключите вы эту штуку! — не выдержал Маккой. — Хорошо, допустим, я попал из своего настоящего в ваше настоящее, то есть из вашего прошлого в свое будущее... в общем, из 2260 в 2275 год. Но как я это сделал?

— А вот это нам и предстоит выяснить, — в голос Кирка возвращался энтузиазм.

— Ну так давайте выяснять! Подключайте научников — Чехова вон можно еще позвать, он же у нас гений, пусть применяет свой гениальный мозг по назначению, — разошелся доктор.

— Боунс, — неожиданно мягко произнес Джим, — научников нет на борту. Как и Чехова.

Маккой недоверчиво перевел взгляд с человека на вулканца.

— Что вы хотите мне этим сказать?

— «Энтерпрайз» — это музей, — немного грустно улыбнулся другу Кирк. — Ну, вначале она, конечно, была учебным центром: здесь проходили практику, моделировали военные сражения и целые миссии.

— Но корабль слишком устарел для подобных целей, — как всегда сдержанно дополнил капитана Спок. Однако это необычно эмоциональное «слишком» не могло не остаться без внимания Маккоя. Что ж, пожалуй, за пятнадцать лет и вулканца можно научить новым трюкам. — Сегодня проходят последние наладки системы жизнеобеспечения, и через десять-двенадцать часов автономное питание «Энтерпрайз» будет отключено.

— Но она будет музеем. Никакой переработки в качестве вторсырья. Это будет плавучий памятник, как Статуя свободы, — заверил Маккоя Кирк. — Так что ты сможешь приводить сюда детей.

Доктор автоматически кивнул и замер. Впрочем, Спок тоже заметил, что капитан сболтнул лишнего.

— Каких детей? — не давая Кирку пойти на попятную, спросил Маккой. — Или ты говоришь про моих внуков?

Доктор подумал о Джоанне. Его девочке должно быть сейчас девятнадцать или около того. Слишком рано для семьи. Неужели он не попытался повлиять на ее скоропостижное решение? Он мечтал, что она займется наукой. Не медициной, конечно, но биохимией или молекулярной анатомией.

— Понимаешь, — начал издалека Кирк и, к удивлению обоих, был перебит вулканцем.

— Данная информация, Леонард, может повлиять на твои решения в прошлом и тем самым изменить будущее. Глобальный исторический процесс — величина постоянная, но твоя жизнь...

— Ты точно хочешь знать, что случится? Что произойдет с тобой? С нами? — спросил у него Кирк.

И Маккой задумался. Его решение было обоюдоострым: с одной стороны, его толкало любопытство, с другой — останавливал страх. Это был вопрос более сложного порядка, чем выбор между галоперидолом и бенперидолом для больного нервными расстройствами. На кону стояла его собственная жизнь. Судьба. Будущее. Что, если ему не понравится ход событий этих пятнадцати лет? Что, если он будет знать о предполагаемой угрозе? Неужели не пытается ее предотвратить?

Наверное, поэтому он и задал самый абсурдный по своей информативности вопрос:

— И как, я счастлив?

Кирк и Спок удивленно переглянулись. У них явно были заготовлены другие ответы.

— Думаю, да, — неуверенно начал капитан. — По крайней мере ты улыбаешься чаще, чем в первый год нашей миссии. И ворчишь реже.

Вулканец согласно кивнул.

— А служба? Я оставил Звездный флот? Или все еще трачу нервы на членов какого-нибудь экипажа?

— У тебя своя практика, Леонард, — не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Спок.

— На Земле, — зачем-то уточнил Кирк.

Но, несмотря на осторожные вопросы доктора и краткие ответы его сослуживцев (уже бывших), напряжение становилось все ощутимей.

— И все же, что за дети? — не выдержал Маккой.

Джим вздохнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Спока. Спок едва заметно пожал плечами. Маккой смотрел на них и не мог понять, что его нервирует больше — собственные неожиданные изменения в личной жизни или способность к невербальному общению, которая, судя по всему, развилась у этих двоих. А ведь еще пару лет назад Спок душил Кирка на консоли! Ну, или семнадцать лет назад — это как посмотреть.

— Я покажу ему фотографии, — решил, наконец, Джим и, увидев приподнятую бровь Спока, поспешно добавил: — Только детей! Его... эм-м-м... партнера показывать не буду.

Тщательно подобранное Джимом гендерно нейтральное слово «партнер» от внимания Маккоя ускользнуло — куда больше его беспокоило слово «дети» во множественном числе. Потому что «дети» — это как минимум двое. Может, конечно, Джим посчитал Джоанну, но Боунс в этом сомневался.

Леонард очень любил Джоанну, но не любил детей «вообще», поэтому второго ребенка заводить никогда не планировал. И если в его жизни появился человек, который заставил его изменить это решение, наверное, это был очень особенный человек.

Маккой ожидал, что Спок начнет читать лекцию о недопустимости разглашения информации, обладание которой может привести к временным искажениям, но тот лишь молча протянул Джиму падд. «Ну вот, сейчас еще выяснится, что я завел аккаунты в социальных сетях и выкладываю туда семейные фотографии», — мрачно подумал Боунс.

— Смотри, — найдя нужную фотографию, Кирк протянул падд Маккою, — вот они.

Детей на фотографии было трое: Джоанна, которой на вид было лет шестнадцать, и мальчик с девочкой — то ли двойняшки, то ли погодки, но явно с очень небольшой разницей в возрасте. У Джоанны с братом и сестрой не имелось ни малейшего сходства. Впрочем, можно было списать это на то, что Джоанна больше пошла в мать, а не в отца. Можно было бы, если бы у этих детей имелось хоть какое-то сходство с Маккоем. Но, сколько Боунс ни всматривался, он не мог найти ни одной общей черты.

— Это не мои дети, — уверенно сказал он, в глубине души все еще надеясь, что это сон, бред или розыгрыш. Хотя сложно представить себе Спока, принимающего участие в подобного рода розыгрышах. В любых розыгрышах, если уж на то пошло.

— Биологически — нет, — пояснил Джим.

— То есть к моменту нашей встречи у нее уже были дети? — уточнил Маккой. — Или... Нет, только не говори мне, что мы их усыновили.

— Вы воспользовались услугами суррогатной матери... — начал было Кирк.

— Джим! — предостерегающе воскликнул Спок, но было уже поздно.

— В таком случае биологически дети все равно должны быть моими, — сказал Боунс. — Если только не...

Виноватый взгляд Джима и осуждающий — Спока красноречивее всяких слов дали Маккою понять, что его догадка не так уж и абсурдна.

— Боунс...

— Стоп! — рявкнул Маккой, а потом добавил уже спокойнее: — Нет. Не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Скотти ведь на корабле? Надеюсь, он пить за пятнадцать лет не бросил?

Как оказалось, пить Скотти не бросил, но вот количество потребляемого алкоголя заметно сократил. Годы были уже не те, чтобы хлестать из горла виски и чувствовать себя наутро как огурчик. Впрочем, возрастные изменения у главного инженера (то есть бывшего главного инженера) были заметны так же, как и у Кирка: седина на висках, морщины вокруг рта, легкая сутулость. Заглянувшего к нему доктора Скотти встретил с таким энтузиазмом, словно они не виделись годы. С одной стороны, формально все так и было, с другой — может быть, они и правда сейчас редко встречаются.

— Как Пашка? Разобрался с тем проектом по колонизации системы в Хвосте Медузы? — вместо нейтральных разговоров о погоде с порога ошарашил его инженер и тут же достал откуда-то из внутренних карманов хорошо знакомую доктору флягу. Маккой чуть нахмурился. «Пашка»? Это он имел в виду Чехова?

— Без понятия, — признался Леонард и, пока Скотти искренне удивлялся пробелам в его знаниях, добавил: — У нас тут проблема возникла.

Инженер тут же приободрился, словно дежурный медик, услышавший ургентный звонок, и даже плечи расправил.

— Что-то случилось с детьми?

Именно в этот момент доктора догнали Спок и Кирк, последний незамедлительно начал подавать Скотти какие-то условные сигналы, замахав руками и раздув щеки.

— Не с детьми? — переспросил опешивший инженер. Кирк снова замахал. — С Чеховым пока детей не было? Не с Чеховым?

Наконец над всеми присутствующими сжалился Спок и расставил все по местам.

— С детьми все в порядке, и с Чеховым тоже. Однако я бы попросил воздержаться от комментариев, пока я не закончу объяснять возникшую проблему.

Скотти демонстративно захлопнул рот и внимательно посмотрел на вулканца. Впрочем, Кирк не смог смолчать и заговорил первым.

— Перед тобой Боунс разлива 2260 года. Еще до всего... ну, ты понимаешь, — Кирк заговорщически подмигнул. Скотти, стоит отдать должное его сообразительности, капитана понял. — Как он попал сюда — неизвестно. Однако случилось это аккурат после нападения литар. Их первого нападения, имею в виду.

— Это когда мне руки перебило отскочившим крепежом внутренней вентиляции, и я целые сутки ходил с гипсом, как неупокоенная мумия?

— Почему это сутки? — возмутился доктор, который сам этот гипс ему и накладывал. — Два часа максимум.

— Давайте обойдемся без озвучивания данных, которые могут повлиять на будущие решения доктора, — вклинился в диалог Спок.

— Да потому что ты... — начал было вполголоса Скотти, но Кирк громко на него шикнул.

— Без спойлеров, Скотти! И тебя, Боунс, попрошу воздержаться от уточняющих вопросов. Не вводи в искушение просветить тебя.

Оба пристыженных мужчины в молчании разошлись друг от друга в разные стороны, заняв выжидающую позицию у стены.

Маккой был удивлен, хоть и не показал этого. Когда он заметил, что Спок и Кирк спелись за эти годы, это было неожиданно. Но, наверное, стоило сразу подумать и о том, что за это время самый молодой капитан Звездного Флота тоже должен вырасти. И стать настоящим лидером. Ну, со всеми последствиями.

— У вас есть предположение, как доктор мог оказаться здесь? — задал вопрос по существу Спок, ничуть не смутившись вспышки командного гонора Джима.

— Ни малейшего, — покачал головой Скотти. — Тогда все закончилось... успешно. А здесь и сейчас на «Энтерпрайз» и вовсе нет какого-нибудь опасного оборудования, чтобы могло так продрать дырку во времени. Кстати, мне вот интересно, а где тогда наш доктор? Не обижайся, Леонард.

— Ничуть, — заверил инженера Маккой.

— Логично предположить, что он сейчас находится в 2260 году, — предположил Спок. — Однако существует также вероятность...

— Которую мы озвучивать не будем, — быстро перебил его Кирк. — Давайте работать с наиболее правдоподобной версией.

Рассказывать Боунсу о том, что его версию из будущего с небольшой, но все-таки существующей вероятностью расщепило на тахионы, и она теперь рассеяна в безграничном космическом пространстве, Джим не собирался, и хотел сосредоточиться на выигрышных сценариях, в которых они не только отправляли Боунса-из-прошлого обратно в 2260 год, но и возвращали своего доктора. Желательно целым и невредимым — потому что с Чеховым в гневе дела не хотелось иметь никому. Даже одному из самых заслуженных капитанов Звездного Флота.

— А он там ничего не натворит? — с подозрением спросил Маккой. Судя по обрывкам информации, которые он успел получить, от его будущего «я» можно было ждать чего угодно.

— За него не беспокойся, — подал голос Скотти. Он уже успел спрятать флягу, взял в руки падд и что-то сосредоточенно в нем подсчитывал. — Думаю, он даже не скажет им... нам, — исправился он, — что прибыл из будущего. Потому что никто из нас об этом перемещении во времени не помнит. Ну и не до тебя там будет дня три, пока с литарами не подпишут мирный договор.

— Я думал, мир их не интересует, — удивился Боунс.

— Сутки в гипсе, — многозначительно ответил Скотти, как будто эта туманная фраза все объясняла.

— Скотти, ну хватит, а? — попросил Джим, уставший рявкать командным голосом. — Боунс уже и так знает больше, чем следовало бы. Давайте сосредоточимся на том, как отправить его обратно, пока его пребывание здесь не вызвало коллапс пространственно-временного континуума.

Фразу «коллапс пространственно-временного континуума» Кирк произнес с явным знанием дела — Маккой сомневался, что его Джим знает, что это такое, и способен сказать эти слова с первого раза без запинок.

— Если позволишь, Джим, — вмешался Спок, — у меня есть теория. Поскольку на корабле в данный момент отсутствует какое-либо новое оборудование, способное вызвать временные искажения, причину необходимо искать в прошлом.

— В 2260 году такие искажения могло вызвать какое-то оборудование с корабля литар, — задумчиво сказал Скотти. — Или какое-то оборудование, которое мы применяли против литар. Я тогда на скорую руку столько всего соорудил из трофейных запчастей, что потом три месяца разбирался, что это такое и каким чудом оно работает. Но почему тогда Маккоя забросило именно в этот год?

— Одна и та же точка в пространстве, — ответил Спок. — «Энтерпрайз» сейчас находится в том же секторе, что и пятнадцать лет назад.

— А почему мы находимся в том же секторе? — поинтересовался Маккой. — Почему не на земной орбите?

— Этот мир был одной из наибольших заслуг команды «Энтерпрайз», — пояснил Джим. — Решили таким образом увековечить. Ну и только «Энтерпрайз» на земной орбите и не хватало, там сейчас и так не протолкнешься.

— С этим я могу работать, — радостно вклинился Скотти. — Только понадобится помощь. Слишком много информации нужно поднимать из архивов, а компьютерная система сейчас работает хорошо, если в одну десятую мощности.

— Мы со Споком тебе поможем.

— И я могу помочь, — вызвался Маккой, ощутив, что остается за бортом.

— Плохая идея, — покачал головой Джим. — Там информация, которую тебе знать не следует.

— То есть мне просто сидеть и ждать, пока вы придумаете, как вернуть меня обратно?

Спок и Скотти синхронно кивнули.

— Слушай, — осенило вдруг Скотти, — а давай я тебе пока дам планшет, который меня Паша попросил для Светланы передать. Там ничего такого не загружено, только несколько игр и пара книжек. Хоть время скоротаешь.

— Скотти!!! — хором возмутились Кирк и Спок.

В другой ситуации доктор, наверное, восхитился бы богатством эмоциональных оттенков, которые с возрастом приобрел голос вулканца, но сейчас его куда больше занимал вопрос, почему инженер то и дело упоминает Чехова. Однако больше вопросов Маккой задавать не стал. Во избежание.

Читать современную беллетристику у Леонарда не было ни желания, ни настроения. Он вообще не был поклонником художественной литературы. Бесконечные тома медицинских пособий и энциклопедий за годы студенчества и позднейшей переквалификации уже в Академии вытеснили из него всю любовь к подобному времяпрепровождению. Тем более, что по хорошей книге рано или поздно снимут фильм. Возможно тоже хороший.

Поэтому сидел Маккой в одиночестве возле одного из инженерных отсеков и ожесточенно гонял туда-сюда фотографии. Разглядеть их со всеми подробностями он успел и за первые двадцать минут, благо, кадров было не так много. Если вычесть живописные пейзажи лунных гаваней и несколько до боли знакомых панорам Джорджии, то оставалось и того меньше — снимков тридцать. Там были дети, он сам и кое-кто из команды «Энтерпрайз». Впрочем, были и совершенно незнакомые ему люди. И не только люди.

На одном из кадров светловолосую девочку, Светлану, качал на коленях пожилой андорианец. Его кожа почти сливалась по цвету с его волосами, но это не мешало ему увлеченно показывать девочке козу и позволять тянуть себя за белую прядь. На других фотографиях был Джим, таскающий уже не маленькую Джоанну на шее. Еще несколько портретных снимков — и все. Негусто и совершенно не познавательно.

Несколько раз из недр корабля к нему возвращался Скотти, но почти сразу уходил. Ничего подходящего под описание «штука-способная-закинуть-Маккоя-на-пятнадцать-лет-вперед» ему не попадалось. Но если инженер доктора просто расстраивал, то Кирк и Спок откровенно пугали. Они появлялись, как пара сиамских близнецов, и так же синхронно исчезали. И что самое страшное — молчали. Маккой формата 2260 года еще не был привычен к таким фокусам со стороны своего капитана. А тот явно освоил великое таинство телепатии, которое беззастенчиво применял на вулканце. Или же...

Но эту мысль, что закралась ему в голову, Маккой постарался прогнать как можно дальше. За столько лет всякое могло случится, но скорее, как говорят, ад замерзнет, чем Спок решится связать свою жизнь с Кирком. Хотя, конечно, чем черт не шутит.

Из состояния ужасающих откровений Леонарда вывел коммуникатор. Точнее падд. В общем, сейчас это было уже одно устройство, а не два, как раньше. Оно надрывно зашлось свирелью, и Маккой неожиданно обнаружил, что вследствие шатания его бывших коллег на сей раз ему достался чужой падд. В верхнем углу замелькала иконка вызова с лаконичной подписью «Чехов».

Леонард хотел ответить, но затем передумал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что к этому разговору он не готов. Знать больше, чем ему полагалось, он действительно опасался. В конце концов, пятнадцать лет спустя они все будут живы и вроде бы счастливы, так к чему торопить события?

Падд еще раз свистнул и переключился на автоответчик.

«Это Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. К сожалению, в данный момент я не могу вам ответить. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после звукового сигнала».

Падд издал противный длинный писк. Наверное, в этот момент вызов еще можно было сбросить, но как — Маккой не знал. Подумав, что зажимать уши руками как-то глупо, он решил все-таки прослушать сообщение.

_«Привет, Джим!»_

Голос Чехова с возрастом стал немного ниже, а русский акцент хоть и не пропал совсем, но стал заметно слабее. К капитану энсин («Бывший энсин», — мысленно поправил себя Леонард) обратился по имени — значит, за прошедшие годы они успели переступить черту «начальник-подчиненный» и стать приятелями или даже друзьями?

_«Джим, черт возьми, куда вы все запропастились?»_

Вот это «Джим, черт возьми» прозвучало как-то подозрительно знакомо, но что именно вызвало у него это чувство дежа вю, Маккой не понял. Сложно узнать собственные интонации в чужой речи.

_«Леонард обещал выйти на связь, как только будет на «Энтерпрайз», но от него уже двенадцать часов ни слуху ни духу, коммуникатор молчит, а у тебя этот дурацкий автоответчик. У вас там точно все порядке? Никаких форс-мажоров?»_

В голосе Чехова звучало беспокойство, которое тот старательно пытался скрыть за беззаботным тоном. В другой ситуации Маккой это наверняка упустил бы из виду, но сейчас слушал внимательно, пытаясь получить из монолога Чехова хоть какие-то крохи информации. Несмотря на то что Леонард старательно пытался убедить себя в том, что умножающий знания умножает печаль, любопытство все-таки взяло верх. В конце концов, он же удержался и с Чеховым в диалог не вступил, так что вряд ли это сообщение на автоответчике могло стать источником судьбоносных сведений.

_«Или вы там уже со Скотти встречу отмечаете, пока я тут на конференции торчу? Учтите, если все закончится так, как в прошлый раз, Леонард у меня не неделю, а месяц будет на диване в гостиной ночевать. Без права на досрочную амнистию»._

Чехову явно хотелось быть вместе со всеми на «Энтерпрайз», а не на конференции, но Маккой наличию конференции порадовался: судя по тому, что он успел узнать, лучше ему было с Чеховым не встречаться. Пазл потихоньку начинал складываться, но вырисовывавшееся на нем изображение Боунза нервировало.

_«В общем, пусть Леонард отвлечется от своих мегасрочных дел и свяжется со мной, у меня есть новости по поводу новой школы для детей, это важно. Жду еще час, если за это время не выйдете на связь — буду дергать Спока, — пригрозил Чехов. — Так что в твоих интересах хотя бы сообщение мне скинуть, если не хочешь присоединиться к клубу ночующих на диване. Пока!»_

Падд тренькнул, оповещая о том, что Чехов отключился, и иконка вызова погасла. Маккой нетерпеливым жестом свернул окно мессенджера и вернулся в галерею фотографий, чтобы повнимательнее вглядеться в снимки Светланы и второго ребенка — мальчика, чьим именем он так и не поинтересовался.

Нужных фотографий в галерее, конечно же, не оказалось — Маккой совсем забыл, что падды перепутались, — но зато нашлась папка, озаглавленная «Пикник». Зная склонность Джима называть папки как попало, обнаружиться в ней могло что угодно, но, к удивлению Леонарда, в папке он действительно увидел фото с какого-то пикника.

Инопланетный ландшафт с серовато-розовой травой был ему не знаком, а вот люди на фото — вполне. Он сам (Маккой с удовлетворением отметил, что для своих почти пятидесяти выглядит очень даже ничего), Джим, Спок, Чехов и все те же двое детей. У обоих были серые глаза, а волосы Светланы лежали легкими волнами — Леонард знал, что с наступлением пубертата такие волосы вполне могут превратиться в задорные кучеряшки-пружинки.

Пролистав несколько фотографий, Маккой остановился на одном снимке. На фото Чехов счастливо улыбался, глядя прямо в объектив, и обнимал детей. При виде этих троих в одном кадре не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, чьи это дети биологически — те же серые глаза, светлые волосы и (Леонард присмотрелся внимательнее) рассыпанные по щекам веснушки.

— Кажется, я влип, — вслух констатировал Маккой, медленно положив падд на колени и заблокировав экран от греха подальше. «Влип» — это, конечно, мягко было сказано, но запас нецензурных выражений у доктора к тому моменту иссяк.

Игнорировать «звоночки» и дальше было нельзя: все указывало на то, что в 2075 году Маккой живет с Чеховым на Земле, и не просто живет, а воспитывает троих детей (не стоит забывать и про Джоанну). Но в голове это не укладывалось совершенно. Не потому что Чехов был мужчиной, не потому что он был младше — а просто потому, что Леонард не мог представить себя испытывающим романтическое, сексуальное или какое бы то ни было еще влечение к энсину Чехову. Да что там влечение — он даже его другом себя представить не мог.

Поверить в то, что в будущем между ними проскочит искра, которая заставит Маккоя нарушить собственное табу на серьезные отношения, появившееся после развода, было очень сложно, но доказательства были налицо. Или все-таки это его перегруженный впечатлениями мозг делал странные выводы из не очевидных предпосылок?

«Надо будет все-таки уточнить у Джима, — решил Леонард. — Или хотя бы рассказать ему о сообщении Чехова, пока тот не добрался до Спока».

Джим — легок на помине — вынырнул из инженерного без Спока, зато с радостной новостью.

— Боунс, кажется, мы поняли, в чем дело.

Маккой чуть дерганно улыбнулся. Но Джим понял все с полувзгляда.

— Ну, минутка поговорить, я думаю, у нас еще есть?

— Ты специально оставил свой падд. Что ты хотел, чтобы я увидел там? — совсем не в тему прокомментировал риторический вопрос Кирка Леонард.

— А что ты увидел?

— Чехов выходил на связь.

— Вы поговорили?

— Нет. Но его сообщение на автоответчик сказало больше, чем требовалось.

Кирк виновато развел руками, хотя виноватым он не выглядел.

— Знаешь, я сегодня целый день думаю, почему ты никогда не говорил об этом инциденте. Никогда. А ведь это бы сильно облегчило тебе жизнь тогда.

Джим занял место рядом с Маккоем на ящиках с каким-то оборудованием и отобрал у него падд. Он смотрел в пол, а Маккой — на идеально начищенные носки его форменных сапог.

— Я буду вести себя как последний засранец. Прости заранее. Но, знаешь, меня всегда удивляло, что ты знал о нас со Споком, даже когда я сам не был уверен даже наполовину. Стоило мне сглупить, и ты был тут как тут. Ты верил в нас, когда не верили мы сами. Теперь я понимаю, почему. Но не понимаю, почему ты не рассказал нам, когда... — Кирк замолчал, и Маккой понял, что сейчас лучше не помогать ему с ответом. — С Чеховым будет трудно, — наконец признался Кирк. — С нами будет трудно. Мы... Мы просто будем волноваться за вас.

— За него, — уже понимая, чего так отчаянно стесняется Джим, поправил его Маккой.

— Пойми, тогда ты был меньше всего похож на того, кто нужен юному наивному гению. И я как капитан корабля не мог закрыть на это глаза. Ты мой друг, но...

— Но я сказал... скажу «нет», и вы устроите травлю, — сухо констатировал Маккой. И Кирк помрачнел еще больше.

— Прости.

— Ты еще этого не сделал, — улыбнулся доктор. — А я все равно не отступлю. Хотя сейчас до конца и не понимаю причины.

— Потому что оно того стоит. Они стоят: Светлана, Эмери, Паша. Поверь мне.

Кирк поднялся на ноги, не так шустро, как делал это раньше, и протянул поднявшемуся следом за ним доктору руку.

— Пришло время прощаться. Скотти сказал, что у нас не очень много времени. Я был рад тебя увидеть, друг, и буду ждать на этом самом месте через пятнадцать лет.

— И я.

Маккой готов был поклясться, что Кирк сентиментально прослезился, когда они обнимались, уже стоя у наспех собранной боевой установки против литар. Скотти хмуро похлопал его по плечу, а Спок, видимо, стараясь сильно не шокировать Леонарда переменами в воем поведени, скупо пожал руку. Что правда, напоследок он успел шепнуть доктору пару слов о будущем и едва не разрушить тем самым вселенную.

— На счет три, Леонард. Раз. Два. Три...

* * *

Маккой очнулся на кушетке в пустынном зале лазарета. Адски болела голова, шея и вся правая сторона туловища, особенно рука. Упавшая панель его неслабо приложила. Однако сейчас были дела и поважнее, чем лелеять боевые травмы. Леонард предпринял отчаянную попытку встать, но был остановлен голосом откуда-то сбоку. Справа. Оттуда, куда никак не мог повернуть голову.

— Вам не нужно на мостик. Вам нужно лежать, — мягко посоветовал ему Чехов еще звонким и, может быть, даже немного робким голосом. — Сестра Чэпел называла страшные диагнозы, когда вас осматривала. И ругалась. Сильно. Не думаю, что вам захочется выслушать ее монолог еще раз, но уже в сознании.

И вместо того чтобы отмахнуться, сползти с кровати и помчаться на мостик на помощь всем нуждающимся, Маккой неожиданно для себя улыбнулся и послушно вернул голову на подушку. Кажется, он начинал догадываться, почему Скотти проходит в гипсе так долго.


End file.
